This invention relates generally to data measurement and, more specifically, to a control system for data measurement.
Sensor equipment is used in a variety of applications to acquire environmental data measurements. The existing technology for acquiring data measurements suffers from a number of limitations. For example, the existing technology may suffer from a degradation of system performance as a result of system startup, system overloading, or stray capacitance within the system. Furthermore, testing the output of a sensor controller in the existing technology is time-consuming and expensive.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations of the existing technology for acquiring environmental data measurements.